


Angel of change

by AyaKazumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, First work - Freeform, LITERALLY, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), paused, rated for late chapters, reader is an angel, reader is female, trying for slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaKazumi/pseuds/AyaKazumi
Summary: You're an angel. Quite literally. You move into the town of Ebott where monsters have lived for years now, there aren't a lot of humans. Trying to keep your secret a secret you go on in your day-to-day life and meet new friends. (Title may be changed >hah<)





	1. [R] New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Hi! My name is Kazumi and I'm bringing you this story that I was literally inspired to by one line of a song.
> 
> Can you guess the name of the song by the line?  
> -I just want to dance among the stars-
> 
> I'll try and update weekly. Can't promise to keep the schedule for more than 10 chaps, I've got a script for a few more, we'll see how good this is received ^^
> 
> Have a nice day and enjoy ♥
> 
> " _Italic texts in quotes are thoughts_ "

It’s a beautiful spring day outside and you’re excited to move into your new flat in the town of Ebott. There aren’t a lot of humans in this town, it’s mostly populated by monsters since they’ve come out of the mountain years and years ago and built this nice town, much greener than most human cities with only few apartment blocks for students or single people to inhabit. You’re moving into one of them, the top floor being the 6th. Coming up the stairs it’s the second door on the right, basically in the middle of two other flats. You prefer staying in high apartments, as it’s way easier to leave the windows open at night without having to worry about people breaking in and stealing your stuff. It’s also a lot easier to take flight from a higher place. As an angel, you do have large, white and feathered wings but taking off of the ground is way more draining than to start from a high point and gliding from there. Not that anyone knows you preferred high situated living quarters for that particular reason.

So after the moving company brought all your furniture up the stairs (and you paying them a big tip for their efforts), you waved them off and looked over the mess that was your new apartment. „ _Well. Better get to it before night falls_ “, you thought to yourself, trying to hype yourself up a bit. It’s just about noon but you put off having lunch in favor of getting some things out of their boxes and get the furniture placed where you wanted. It’s not hard for you to move the things; angels have a lot of raw strength, aside from a good amount of magic to spare. So after putting your couch, coffee table and TV table into the living room to have something to sleep on for the coming night, you got to work setting up your TV and consoles to spend some time relaxing. Getting the living room set up took you about 2 hours, so after having the last shelves put up and stashed away your last books, games and movies you went to get some food into your system. Luckily you had some leftover cold cuts and buns, so you had a nice little meal and plopped onto the couch, admiring your handiwork. „ _Might as well take a little nap. One room is done, 2 more to go. But that I can do later…_ “, your thoughts trailed off as your eyelids got heavier by the second, drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

Rudely awakened by the screaming of your neighbor you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and sat up. „ _How long did I sleep?_ “, you thought as you looked down to your watch. It was past 8 in the evening, already dark outside the window. You groaned. This wasn’t how long you’ve planned to nap, but no use in dwelling on that fact. You sat up in a more comfortable position, listening to your neighbor. Actually. That seemed to be two voices, just one of them screaming his lungs out, the other hard to hear through the walls of your apartment. Apparently they were arguing, or so you thought, because the screaming did not let up the entire time that conversation was going. You tried to ignore them, changing the focus of your mind to the arising boredom. You got up, sifting through your moving boxes to find a clean outfit you could go out in. After changing into a tight fitting, plain black t-shirt and straight cut jeans you put on your sneakers and moved to leave your apartment. Going down the staircase you still heard your neighbor’s voice resounding off the walls. You shook your head, smiling over the fact that that person was able to keep that volume for so long without his voice going hoarse.

You left the apartment complex, heading down the sidewalk further into the town’s center. You thought you saw a nice looking pub on your way to your new home earlier today. You didn’t have to look for long, as it came into view just barely after ten minutes of walking. Approaching the building, you spotted the big, bright neon sign on top spelling „Grillby’s“. You entered, being met with a warm ambience (quite literally). The bar at the far end opposite of the entrance was made of dark, well-kept wood, standing behind it was a fire elemental keeping busy with polishing a glass; the bar stools having nice, red plush seats. On your right side were booths to sit in, if you wanted some privacy for your meal and on the left there were more open group tables. Not one human in sight, you crossed the distance to the farthest booth to sit in and decided to shimmy your way all the way against the wall with your field of view looking at the entrance. Not even five minutes later, a pink, fluffy bunny lady came to your table with a big smile on her face. 

„Hi, I haven’t seen you here yet. My name’s Lola and I’ll be serving you tonight. What can I get you?“ 

You smiled back at her „I’d like a serving of fries and some water without fizz, please.“

„Any sauce for the fries?“ 

You thought on that one for a second „Hmmm, I think I’ll go with good ol‘ ketchup“ 

„Sure! I’ll be right back with your drink.“ 

She turned around and skated off. Huh. You hadn’t noticed she was wearing roller blades until now. Taking out your phone you looked for job offers. Never too early to start looking for a new employment, your nest egg won’t last forever. Lola came back with your water a couple minutes later and told you your fries would take a few more minutes. You thanked her and kept looking for a place to send your application to tomorrow. After jotting down some companies, Lola brought you your order of fries and a small, refillable bottle of ketchup. Thanking her again, you started focusing on eating. The fries were great, crispy on the outside, soft on the inside and the seasoning was just right with the ketchup. You quietly squealed in delight and dug in. It didn’t take you long to finish your serving, so you waved over to Lola, put some cash on the table and got up to leave. On your way out, the door to the pub opened and a person (maybe an inch or two smaller than you) came in, bumping into you. You couldn’t see their face as their hood covered most of it but they apologized reflexively.

„oh, sorry bucko. didn’t see you there.“

You stood there, captivated by the sound of their –HIS– voice. A deep, **deep** smooth tone that made you shiver instinctively. „N-no I should apologize. Sorry for running into you“

He waved you off with one of his glove-covered hands „‘s no problem. have a nice night“, without once turning, he continued his way across the building, sitting down at the bar and greeting the fire elemental like an old friend. Noticing your staring, you pulled yourself together and left the pub.

On your way back to your apartment you couldn’t get the sound of that guy’s voice out of your head. It would haunt your dreams tonight, that much is clear.


	2. [R/S] Dance in the dark | Nocturnal discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on I'll try and split the chapters, meaning you'll read the Reader's perspective first, then basically the same timeframe from Sans' point of view.  
> You'll see the break between the 2, I'll make it clear :)
> 
> (There's already chapters ahead that I'll need to split into seperate chapters, one completely Reader-POV and the other completely Sans' POV,  
> so this isn't a constant ;D)
> 
> Updates are on Sundays! Enjoy! ♥

### [R] Dance in the dark

The rest of your apartment was finished putting up a week later. The bedroom was completely furnished with a king-sized bed and your closet with mirrors on its doors. The dining area in front of your kitchen had a big dining table where 8 people could sit, complete with 8 chairs to match (3 on each long side and 1 on either short side of the table) and a cabinet with eating utensils such as silverware and plates, serving tablets and bowls. You sat in front of your TV, zapping through the channels without paying it much thought, your mind more occupied with the clear, starry night in front of your window. “ _It wouldn’t hurt making a little detour into the forest of Ebott, would it…_ ” you thought to yourself while turning off the TV and getting up to change into some clothes fit for the night ahead of you. 

Covered in your favorite blue flying shirt (it has slits on the back for your wings to not rip it apart) and jacket, combined with some sweatpants and your usual sneakers, you turned off all the lights in your apartment and got to opening the bedroom’s window, where you could already see Mt. Ebott a short flight distance away. Getting to call out your wings after weeks of preparations and moving to your new apartment was a relieving feeling. You stood in front of the window, flexed the muscles in your extra limbs and tucked them in to fit through the opening into the night. 

You let yourself fall for one or two storeys, then spread your wings to take off into a glide. Without having to flap your wings a lot you made your way through the dark night sky and over the little town quietly. You watched the houses underneath speed past you in a blur as you got faster with every occasional flap you made. You enjoyed flying but doing so in the daytime was as good as screaming “look at me, I’m an angel!”, at the top of your lungs to all the news stations that came to mind. So you had to hold back and limit your time to the ungodly hours where everyone in town was either asleep or too drunk to remember you flying by (If they even saw you).

A few minutes of enjoying the fresh night air, you made it past the town and the scenery underneath you changed to a dense forest. The canopies of the spring-time trees were a fresh and bright green and if you were looking at them in daylight you’d see all the different color variations of the different kinds of trees. Keeping an eye out for a place to land, you covered a big part of the forest before spotting a clearing, not far from the foot of the mountain. Slowing down and losing altitude you landed softly on the crisp forest ground. The leaves from last autumn rustled underneath your feet as you walked over to the edge of the clearing to sit down against the trunk of a tree. Relaxing against the bark, you enjoyed the feeling of it on your back and the backside of your wings. 

You got to inspecting and preening the outermost part of your left wing as a song from earlier today got stuck in your head. Humming the tune as it passed your mind, you continued with your other wing. After feeling clean enough, you looked to the stars above. Breathing in you smelled the fresh grass around you, the smell of forest flowers and bushes relaxing you. You closed your eyes and focused on the clean and almost cold night air. It was one of your favorite pastimes, aside from flying; relaxing in the crisp air of the night, surrounded by nothing but nature and silence aside from the rustling of the leaves above you and your own breathing or in tonight’s case humming. 

After listening to the sounds of the forest for a while longer, you got up and strode over the clearing, continuing to hum the songs that came to your mind as you started swaying and twirling across the ground. You flapped your wings occasionally, enjoying the way the dry leaves underneath you rustled and spread around you from the rush of air that created. Spreading and flapping, curling your wings forwards and pointing them up to the sky, you danced around on the clearing aimlessly. You wouldn’t call yourself a practiced dancer but moving with the rhythms in your head and letting go was nice every once in a while.

Giggling, you stopped humming and let the tips of your wings hover over the ground before pulling them up as fast as you could to drag the leaves along and have them flutter around you before sailing to the ground again. You turned and did it again before halting in your tracks. Was that a twig snapping? You looked into the darkness surrounding your little clearing with wide eyes and strained to listen for more noises. The brush of something against a bush made your head snap around into the direction the noise came from. Your eyes zeroed in on two small white lights in the dark. You backed off into the opposite direction, not letting those lights out of your sight. As soon as you felt your feet hitting the grass between the trees you turned around and bolted through the forest as fast as you could. Was there someone watching you? How long were they there? Did they know the wings on your back were as real as the rest of you? Panicking, you picked up your pace even more, shooting across the forest floor.

### [S] Nocturnal discoveries

Sans was restless. The starry night sky seemed to be calling out to him as he looked out of the window for the umpteenth time.

“SANS, WHY ARE YOU SO DISTRACTED TODAY?”, his little brother Papyrus asked him.

“sorry bro, it’s such a nice night out. guess i _spaced out_ again”, chuckling to himself he watched his brother fret over his jokes.

“SANS YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! WHY DO YOU NEED TO PLAGUE ME WITH THEM EVERY DAY?”

“i dunno pap, maybe you’re taking things too _sirius_ ”

Grinning up at his brother, Sans shrugged and got up from their couch to go to his room. “i think i’ll use tonight’s _opportunity_ to go and use my telescope again. you wanna come with?” he asked over his shoulder. 

Papyrus just shook his head, turned for his own room and disappeared behind his then-closed door. “suit yourself i guess” Sans shrugged to himself and looked around in his mess of a room to find the case with the telescope. Once he found it he thought about where to set it up. “ _i guess i’ll go to the exit of ebott… that should be far enough away from the light pollution of the town…_ ” making up his mind, he held onto the case with both hands so it won’t slip out of his grip once he arrived at Ebott.

Landing with a quiet >thud< he looked around himself. He was at the exit again, where him and all of his closest friends emerged out of the mountain and caught a glimpse of the outside world for the first time in centuries. With a sigh he put down a little blanket he brought to sit on and got to set up the telescope. Tonight’s sky was clearer than he’d seen it in weeks, so clear that he could easily marvel at the sight of the milky way spread over the sky. He plopped down on the blanket and craned his neck to look for constellations. It was more fun to stargaze with his brother, watching as Papyrus always thought of new constellations, but being out here in the silence of the night without a lot of wind going, felt nice too.

He scooted over to his telescope to take a look at the stars and see if he could spot Saturn or Mars on a night as clear as this. Bowing down and tilting the device up a bit he took a look and saw something else but stars. He raised his head in confusion to look in the direction the telescope pointed at and saw a shadow moving against the darkness of the sky. Curious, he looked through the telescope again, but this time looking for the shadow he just saw. Tracing it, he soon saw it drop down into the forest underneath him, out of sight for him or the telescope.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he packed up his blanket and telescope and stashed it away inside of the exit from the Underground, safe from winds and rain for now (should he forget to bring it home with him later) to trek down the mountain, to the clearing he saw the shadow disappear into. Not being the fittest there is, it took him a while to get down safely. He also couldn’t just teleport there, as he didn’t know where exactly he was going yet. Coming closer to the clearing he saw from his viewpoint of the night, he slowed his pace and sneaked closer. He heard something already; he just couldn’t place it yet to determine what it was.

Silently approaching the clearing further he heard humming. He heard a female voice, humming a familiar little tune and steps across the forest floor. Getting close enough to hear and see the clearing properly he had to stop himself from taking in a sharp breath; he saw someone dancing and humming on the clearing. It was a pretty lady with long, dark hair, a jacket over a blue shirt and sweatpants. The most captivating thing about the sight before him was the wings. The big, pristinely white and feathery wings, protruding from the back of the woman, gesturing and flapping along with her dance.

The humming was nice enough to make him stay to listen, so he slowly sat down and kept watching as silently as he could. The leaves underneath the woman spread around her with every swish of air her wings created and he was enraptured; he couldn’t take his eyelights off of her. Soon, her humming stopped to let the most heart wrenchingly adorable giggle fall from her lips as she lowered her wings above the ground and pulled them up to play with the dry leaves. He leaned closer in anticipation for another sound of her voice and snapped a twig underneath his crossed legs. The woman heard that and stopped dead in her tracks, looking around her. He tried leaning back out of view for her and brushed against a bush accidentally. Cursing about himself in his thoughts he looked back at the woman, locking eyes with her. Sans couldn’t move anymore, like a deer in the headlights of a car he just stared into her big, dark brown eyes. He hadn’t noticed she was backing away from him until she turned around and bolted into the cover of the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Sighing to himself he stepped out of the thicket into the clearing. Looking at where she disappeared, he found himself wanting to hear her humming and laughing again, even if he didn’t know who that was or where she came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments for criticism, this is my first work so gimme all of it! :D


	3. [R/S] Coming home | dancing angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter!
> 
> Feel free to let me know about any mistakes you find, english isn't my first language!
> 
> Enjoy :3

### [R] Coming home

Still running through the forest you bolted into a new, smaller clearing. Stopping to take a breath you looked around you in fear someone caught you and was following you. Straining to listen into the darkness again you didn’t hear anyone follow you. Taking the chance for a breather you sat down against a tree again. Inspecting the wings still spread widely across the floor to your sides you let out a huff. 

“ _I hope for everything I hold dear, that that wasn’t a person. I HOPE I only imagined that… Humans definitely don’t have eyes like that and I have yet to encounter a monster that looks like… whatever it was that was hidden in the dark…_ ” you raked your brain for a few more minutes before fiddling with your primary feathers, the biggest ones on your wings.

Heaving a sigh you got to clean them again, a bit more rushed than earlier, just to calm down some more and not dirty your apartment once you’re home again. You decided to not start singing again, still afraid of what might dwell in the dark forests, watching you from where you couldn’t see or hear it. A shiver ran up your spine, your covert feathers ruffling and standing on end. Keeping your mind clear to listen for noises, you finished preening your left wing, tucking it against your back to not dirty it again. You turned around to attend to your right wing and thought about the encounter from last week when you first moved in.

“ _I wish I would have asked for his name, I still can’t get over the fact that his voice made me shiver the instant it left him…_ ”, you thought to yourself. A warm feeling started spreading in your chest as you sighed again, this time in a content, dragged out way. You smiled “ _And I can’t believe he called me >bucko<_”, snorting at the memory “ _He’s smaller than me, too! Even if it’s just a small bit…_ ” 

You lost your train of thought there. Thinking more about him won’t make you feel better; in fact it would just frustrate you over time because you didn’t even know what SPECIES the guy was. You never saw his face or anything that might clear that question. The only things you know are that he’s a tad bit smaller than you (still a height considered “normal” for humans) and his sinfully delicious voice. You blushed at that thought. He also seemed to be a regular at “„Grillby’s“”, judging by the way he talked to the owner and bartender.

You caught yourself still thinking about him. You shook your head as to get rid of the thoughts and stopped preening your right wing, deeming it clean enough. Deciding it was late enough, you got up and moved to the middle of the clearing to take off. You crouched down a bit to take off with a jump and stretched your wings to their full length above you. Taking a deep breath you pushed off the ground and flapped your wings down simultaneously to gain altitude. Two or three big flaps later you’re above the treetops, turning to see which way you need to even go. You spotted the town south-west of yourself and started towards it. 

You passed over the forest as silently as you arrived and tried to enjoy the night air for as much longer as you could. Which didn’t work as well as you’d hoped because your thoughts kept going back to the two small, white lights in the dark. You felt yourself shiver and your feathers ruffle again and chose to ignore the feeling, shoving the thought to the back of your mind, to be forgotten.

As soon as you saw your apartment window come into view you slowed down. With practiced ease you caught yourself on the window frame, feet on the windowsill. You disbanded your wings and climbed into your bedroom using the cushioned chest you use for laundry, which you placed there for this exact reason. Stretching your arms over your head you let out a yawn.

“ _Time to get ready for bed_ ” you thought to yourself as you toddle through your bedroom to your bathroom. 

You took a quick shower and changed into clothes without slits in their backs, brushed your hair and teeth and emerged from the bathroom feeling clean and tired. Slinking back into your bedroom you plopped onto your bed, covered yourself haphazardly and drifted off to sleep.

### [S] Dancing angel

He sighed to himself, still looking into the darkness between the trees where he last saw her. Sans shook his head and concentrated to teleport back to the exit of the Underground. He pulled out the blanket once more, this time leaving the telescope where it was. Sitting down in the place where he sat earlier his eyelights roamed over the treetops and found the clearing he just came from again. Trying to remember which way he approached it from, he tried recreating the way the lady took off in.

His eyelights found a few more clearings in the direction he thought he saw her take off to, but none quite as big as the one he saw her dancing in. Deciding he would stay a little longer, he pulled his legs close to himself to put his crossed arms on his knees and settled his skull there.

“ _if she really is an angel and was the thing i saw earlier, she will probably fly back to where she came from… maybe i can find out who she is…_ ” he scoffed at this thought. Hoping for that was probably a waste of time, the panic in her eyes as she backed off made him think, though. 

Why was she panicked like that? If his theories and hopes prove to be true and she IS a literal angel, maybe she doesn’t want to be discovered… He can’t think of any reason as to why she needs to stay undetected, monsters roamed the surface for decades now; humans should not be interested in experimenting on them anymore. The thought made him halt; an angel. Angels are not monsters and they definitely aren’t human either, so maybe that’s the reason? He shook his head. Maybe she just thought he was some kind of wild animal that was after her for dinner. He decided to shove the matter into the back of his mind in favor of thinking back to her voice.

Admittedly, she wasn’t wearing the most flattering clothing. It looked like she was comfortable in the things she wore as she danced across the clearing. It wasn’t the clothing but the gracile way she moved that caught his attention as he recalled the memory, though. Dancing in time with the rhythm she hummed, moving her wings along to it in wide motions. She whirled up the leaves scattered on the ground with the most adorable giggle he’d ever heard and seemed to be enjoying herself. He smiled. Her laughter would be a thing he’d be yearning to hear if he ever saw her again. His smile fell.

“ _that’s right you bonehead, IF you ever see her again…_ ” he thought to himself bitterly.

A few minutes of silent contemplation later he saw something out of the corner of his field of vision. He raised his head, turning it to see the now familiar form of the dancing woman take off into the air above the treetops. She seemed to look for something, apparently found it and started flying into the direction of Ebott. He perked up. “ _She lives in Ebott?_ ”

He tried not getting his hopes up as he rolled up the blanket, went to get his telescope and teleported back into his bedroom. He fell onto his bed, facing his ceiling and let out a big sigh. With his thoughts circling the dancing angel he quickly fell asleep, not noticing the noises coming from the room of the next apartment that bordered on the wall behind his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments for criticism always welcome ♥


	4. [R] Next course of action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Reader-POV chapter!
> 
> Let me know if you find any mistakes! ♥
> 
> Enjoy~

It’s a slow week. You’ve been applying to several businesses in town but none of them seem to be hiring at the moment. Your nest egg will keep you afloat for quite some time but just hanging around and going out at night gets tiring. Looking into your fridge you notice it’s running low on food, so you decide to go to the store today. Changing into comfortable denim and your black t-shirt you put on your shoes and started to head outdoors.

Going towards the city center you pass by „Grillby’s“, thinking about visiting Lola again sometime. Keeping the idea in mind, you continued down the street. You passed several monsters, some on their own, some in couples, but so far you hadn’t seen any humans. The monsters didn’t treat you any different, just because there are barely any humans in town and you appreciate it.

You arrived at the store. Going in you notice that there were no fridges or coolers in this store. You looked around, took a shopping basket and headed further into the isles. Passing by the sweets section, you turned and walked into the salty snack section. You were looking for some chips to snack on for your movie nights. Putting a bag of your favorites into the basket you continued in the main passage between the isles. You halt. There is a meat section, but no coolers? You go closer for further inspection. On the packages it stated “Monster food! No need to be cooled, won’t turn bad!”. You turned the package around and found an eat-by day, stating the food would “dissolve” after lying around for longer than a year.

“ _That is. SO handy._ ” you thought to yourself with wide eyes as you put the package back in its place and looked for the meat-cuts you liked.

Scanning through the isle to find the desired cut, you spotted it. Before it stood a tall monster, resembling a human. Getting closer it turned out that’s a robot. 

“Hey, excuse me?” you tried making yourself noticed.

The robot startled a little and turned towards you. He smiled brightly “Well, hello there, darling! What can I do for you!”

The thought that he sounded and looked familiar was shoved aside by the fact that he seemed even taller now that he stood at attention in front of you, he may reach past the 7 feet! “Oh, uhm.” You hesitated and pointed past him “I just wanted a pack of that beef-cut behind you”

He pivoted in place, made a surprised sound and moved aside “Oh, darling, I’m sorry for being in the way” He looked back down at you as you stood beside him to inspect the package. “So, are you new in town? I’m sure I’d remember such a gorgeous little human such as yourself!”

You put the package into your shopping basket and blushed while looking at your feet. “Th- thank you.” You mumbled

“No need to thank me, gorgeous!”

“Say,” you looked back up at him “I think I remember seeing YOU somewhere, I just can’t place it right now, may I know your name?”

“Such good manners too” He seemed pleased “Well, you see, my name is Mettaton and I was the star of the Underground way back when! In the meantime, I got my own little channel on TV and on the Internet!” putting his hand on his shiny chest in a dramatic pose he continued “It’s quite popular with humans as well as monsters, if I do say so myself, so I’m not surprised about you knowing who I am”

“OH! It’s really nice to meet you then, Mettaton!” you put out your hand to shake which he gladly took while you introduced yourself.

He chuckled “That is a nice name for a nice little lady such as you” he grinned and looked around “Though I enjoyed talking with you, I have to get done with getting the food for tonight, a few friends of mine are celebrating their anniversary and have invited some… acquaintances. With whom they like to cook together”

He had a small look of fondness in his mechanical eye that wasn’t hidden behind slick, black hair and regarded you once more before saying goodbye and continuing with his own shopping. “ _He’s really nice. It’s good to see that not all the famous people let that get to their heads_ ” you thought as you continued your own hunt for groceries.

After paying for the food you bought you made your way home with two paper bags, one in each hand. You bounced up the stairs happily in the aftermath of meeting someone nice at the store. Arriving at your door you set one of the bags down to fumble with your keys as your loud neighbor decided to scare the living daylights out of you with screaming at the top of his lungs. Something about… a sock? You decide not to dwell on it and made to open your door, setting the paper bags with monster-food and normal food items down in your kitchen.

The screaming next doors didn’t let up the entire evening. As you sat on your couch to pull up more places to send applications to on your laptop, the topic of screaming seemed to be puns, if you heard it correctly (it was muffled through the wall after all). Shaking your head with a smile, you shifted your focus to the ‘applying for jobs’ matter.

A few days later you got a confirmation e-mail that informed you of being accepted into a big company, not far from your apartment block. It also told you that your starting day would be the following Monday. Celebrating a bit by dancing through your living room, laughing and squealing happily, you almost stumbled and fell over the corner of your couch. You caught yourself in time with your arms, your back tingling with the magic of your wings trying to manifest. Deciding that was enough fun for the day, you pulled yourself back to your legs to go out to „Grillby’s“ and visit Lola again (and to celebrate of course).

Opening the door to the pub you were, once again, greeted by the warm air that is “Grillby’s”. This time you headed for the bar and plopped down on the bar stool furthest on the right. Grillby turned to look at you before approaching. He was silent for a moment, just crackling like a log fire, then cleared his throat (Do fire elementals have throats?) before asking with a hissing and deep voice “What can I get you?”

You’re surprised by the sound of his voice, but not unpleasantly so. “Just a few drinks, give me some of your recommendations” you smiled at him as he nodded and turned around to start mixing.

A few drinks later and being a little bit tipsy, you payed Grillby and got up to leave. You were still able to walk straight and Grillby seemed surprised at that fact. You shrugged it off and headed for the door.

On your way home you passed a few monsters and maybe a couple humans, though you couldn’t tell for certain because of their clothing both times. You arrived at your apartment safely and fell into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the week and the weekend passed without many incidents. And so Monday arrived.

Clothed in your ‘Work outfit’ that consisted of black dress pants, an aquamarine blue blouse and a black blazer, you headed out for your first day at work. Walking in the new espadrilles you recently bought was a little uncomfortable but you’d get used to it. Your new workplace was a big company that had scientists working on new ways to combine magic and technology. It was the same company that had mass-produced phones with interdimensional inventories that could hold several small items such as keys, wallets, bags or raincoats and you were more than excited to be able to work for them.

Your job would be in their shopping department, to supply the company with materials and working utensils. You’ll be part of an already consisting team of two other people (both monsters).

Having met your colleagues, whose names are Erin Hale and Vern Mukami (A bunny monster and some type of plant monster), and after you got to know them a little more, it was already lunch time. The company had a big cafeteria to provide for all possible employees, even if they all decided to go and eat at the same time. So you went to wait in line with a food tray on the counter next to you.

“heya, you’re new here, right?”, a deep voice asked from behind you. Startled by the familiarity of it, you turned around and looked into the deep, black sockets of a skeleton. The sockets weren’t empty though, as there were small white lights in them that seemed to serve as eyes.

Shaking off your initial shock you tried to regain your composure “Uhm, yes! Today is my first day here.” You smiled at him and noticed that he’s a tad bit smaller than you. Ignoring the similarities to the person you ran into at “Grillby’s” on your first night in town, you continued to introduce yourself to him, stepping forward with the line moving.

He stepped up beside you and grinned, a feat that seemed to be stuck on his face just because of him being a skeleton and all, and stretched out his hand at you “my name’s sans. sans the skeleton”

Without checking his hand, you took it to shake it and yelped in surprise at the fart noise that erupted between the two of you. Several heads turned and dismissed the noise after seeing Sans. He started laughing and after your initial shock you joined in. “You got me there, Mister” you grinned at him.

“the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! it never gets old” he chuckled and let go of your hand to put it into the pocket on his lab coat.

“So I take it you are one of the scientists here?” you gestured at his appearance.

“yea, but my colleagues always say i’m _far-t_ oo lazy and they’d be the only ones to do the work”

Was that. Was that a pun? Taken aback, you look at him blinking, mouth hanging open to say something with nothing coming out, your brow creased and searching his face. You closed your mouth again to tilt your head to the side a little in silent question. He began laughing again. It WAS a pun! You snorted and started giggling again, which made him stop to look at you with widening eye sockets, the lights in them shrinking and dimming a little. Then his brow bones creased (surprise after surprise today) and he quickly shook his head to seemingly get rid of a thought. He got back to grinning at you just as you were the next in line.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Sans the skeleton.” you smiled at him as a way to say goodbye and, after he grinned and waved with one hand, step up to the counter. After getting your lunch you went to the back of the cafeteria where nobody was occupying any tables and sat down to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always welcome ♥
> 
> Have a nice day :3


	5. Author's note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note!

So. I decided I'll pause this story. I'm pretty occupied with the chapter-length of my other story and there doesn't seem to be a lot of interest in this story here, so it'll have to step back for now.

If you're interested in seeing more of "Angel of Change", let me know and I'll see how fast I can get some updates done for it.

That being said:

TL;DR  
This story is PAUSED, **NOT CANCELLED**  
Show me you care, I'll see what I can do ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a swell day!


	6. [S] You always meet twice in a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Even in-time for Update-Sunday :D
> 
> This chapter is a little bit longer than the last, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all your support and feedback last week! Things like that are really inspiring and motivating!
> 
> Also: I will start marking the chapters for you to see who's POV it is!  
> R= Reader  
> S= Sans  
> pretty obvious but I thought I'd clearify anyways

Sans didn’t focus on the passing time, his mind was occupied with the thought of real-life angels. He couldn’t properly wrap his mind around the concept; if angels exist, there should be a god, heaven, hell, even some sort of hell-lord, be it Lucifer, Beelzebub or Satan.

Even at work he had a hard time focusing. Alphys asked him multiple times if everything was alright and he just shrugged her off, saying he’s working on a theory. It was an easy enough excuse to space out every now and again and not a complete lie.

The lab he and Alphys worked at was funded by the human government; the humans nearly flipped their shit when the monsters appeared out of the mountain with phones that could store items. Once they found out about the core they insisted on collaboration between human and monster scientists to work for the benefit of ‘both species’. Sans doubted the monsters would gain much from this but he wasn’t one to withhold scientific research as long as it wasn’t classified. Quite the contrary, he actually enjoyed teaching the humans at the lab about magic and the benefits of the core.

In the middle of the week he once again was sitting at his desk, spacing out and replaying his stargazing night in his mind. He memorized the movements of the angel as best he could, burned it into the back of his eyelids so to speak. He had to grin every time he recalled her clothes and how unfitting they were compared to her graceful movements and the bright and almost glowing white wings. Alphys’ voice made him jerk up out of his musings.

“A-are you d-done with s-spacing out now? I was hoping y-you could take over th-the lectures t-today.” she said, looking down at him over her glasses with a raised eyebrow.

“oh. sure alph. when’s the next one?” he asked, getting up from his swivel chair.

“It sh-should start in a-about 15 m-minutes.” she answered with a glance to the clock hanging above the door.

“then i even have enough time to grab a snack before going in.” Sans muttered to himself, then said to Alphys “i got it alph. you go back to your work” as he emptied his pockets for some change.

“O-okay. I’ll s-see you later th-then?” Alphys questioned while walking to the door.

“yea sure” he waved her off and teleported to the kiosk in front of the entrance to the company’s building.

“Oh, hello again Sans!” greets the young human male behind the counter.

“heya mic. jus’ a ‘dog for me please. got a lecture to teach in ten.” Sans waved at the boy, Michael.

“Sure thing. Two bucks, hold on a moment.” Michael disappeared inside the little hut while Sans rummaged through his lab coat pocket to collect the coins. Laying the money on the counter it didn’t take Michael long to reappear with a hot dog drenched in ketchup in his hand.

“Just the way you like it, dude. Have a good one!” he said while handing Sans the ‘dog and collecting the payment with his free hand.

“you too, buddy.” Sans waved again and teleported back to his office to eat the drowned-in-ketchup hot dog in a few big bites. As soon as he was done he glanced at the clock to see he’s got just two more minutes to get to the lecture. He decided it would be too much of a hassle to walk there and teleported once more, directly into the auditorium and in front of his desk, effectively spooking a few arriving students.

He laughed when they looked at him with big eyes, some even took a step back in surprise.

“c’mon in, take a seat, we’ll start in a minute.” he drawled with a smile and walked to the swivel chair behind the desk to sit down.

He taught the topic of magic interacting with physical matter and electrical circuits until it was time for lunch. The students, who ranged from college students to actual physicists, were all glad when it was over. The dry theory of this topic was hard to take in, Sans knew this, so he didn’t take it as offense when the students fled the room on the shortest routes possible.

The next few days went over without much incident aside from Alphys mentioning a new colleague that’d come in on Monday. She wouldn’t be working with them directly but she’d start in the shopping department so if they needed something in the lab, they’d call her office and order the things required. Sans wasn’t too keen on meeting new coworkers and brushed the topic off anyways in favor of thinking about the angel some more.

He’s very certain now that he’d met a real angel. He couldn’t think of anything that had a soul that felt like the one he met that night and didn’t know any monsters that looked so much like humans, let alone had wings as big as that. The biggest wings on a monster would be the tsunderplane-family and they are... well... planes. They don’t have feathered wings like that.

The weekend passed slowly, the Saturday night was spent at Grillby’s without incident and Sunday was slept away for the most part.

And so Monday rolled around. Sans wasn’t able to focus on anything the whole morning, couldn’t even keep his mind in the forest with his angel. When lunch time came he was frustrated with himself for being so scatterbrained. He entered the cafeteria and had a feeling of recognition in his soul that he couldn’t place. He brushed it off and went into line behind a woman who was barely taller than himself, standing on her own.

“heya, you’re new here, right?”, he asked. She turned around and looked at him with wide, dark brown eyes. He remembered bumping into her a few weeks ago at Grillby's. She was on her way out and he was lost in thought when going in. 

She shook her head and quickly answered “Uhm, yes! Today is my first day here.” She smiled at him and introduced herself properly.

He stepped up beside you, grinned and stretched out his hand “my name’s sans. sans the skeleton”

Without checking his hand, you took it to shake it and yelped in surprise at the fart noise that erupted between the two of you. Several heads turned and dismissed the noise after seeing Sans. He started laughing and after a moment you started laughing too. “You got me there, Mister” you said and grinned.

“the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! it never gets old” he chuckled and let go of your hand to put it into the pocket on his lab coat.

“So I take it you are one of the scientists here?” you gestured at his appearance.

He looked down at himself and his lab coat “yea, but my colleagues always say i’m **fart** oo lazy and they’d be the only ones to do the work” he answered with a pun. You looked at him, blinking with your mouth hanging open. When you gave him a questioning look he couldn’t help but start laughing. A second later you snorted and joined in with an adorable giggle that sounded all too familiar to him. It made him stop and look at you. Focusing on the soul in your chest he felt like it was glowing. He tried shaking off the thought to grin at you again. “ _don’t make this awkward now, sans!_ ” he chided himself.

You were next in line when you turned to him once again “Well, it was nice meeting you, Sans the skeleton.” you smiled at him as a way to say goodbye and, after he grinned and waved with one hand, stepped up to the counter.

He watched you getting lunch and heading towards the empty part of the cafeteria. He wouldn’t let you sit by yourself, he decided, and went for your table after grabbing his own lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always welcome! I'll work on a new chapter as soon as possible!
> 
> Have a nice day ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments for criticism, this is my first work so gimme all of it! :D


End file.
